Thanksgiving day Rewritten of Thanksgiving week NxH SxS SxI NxT
by TobiMadaraUchiha
Summary: This is the rewritten version of Thanksgiving week.. I made this because.. I had no time for the whole five days. I should have started last week. So this is three days long. Enjoy.
1. Thanksgiving day:Day one part one

/Thanksgiving week Naruto fanfic/

Featuring: Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Karin, Ami, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Tsunade, Pein, Konan, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Mikoto, Fugaku [?], Minato, Kushina, Inoichi, Ino's mother [It didn't show her name], Hanabi, Hiashi, Tobi E.C.T.

Haruno Family: Pein, Konan, Sasori, Sakura.

Uchiha Family: Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke.

Uzumaki Family: Minato, Kushina, Deidara, Naruto, Karin.

Hyuuga Family: Hiashi [sadly lol], Neji, Hinata, Hanabi.

Tenten's Family: Tenten. [omg lol]

Lee's Family: Lee.. and Gai...? [I'm gonna make gai his adopted father lol]

Yamanaka Family:Inochi, Ino's mother [?], Ino.

Nara Family:Shikaku, Yoshino, Shikamaru [Lol! His and his dad's name match! take away Ku and replace it with Maru lol!]

Ami's Family: Ami..

Inuzuka Family: Kiba's Mother, Kiba's Father, Kiba [What? I'm getting lazy here]

[ughhh! You guys know the rest of the people's family right? if not.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LOOK IT UP! I'm getting lazy and I'm exhausted from school. and if you are all wondering, yesh I am homeschooled]

**/Naruto P.o.v..**

"Mommm when are we gonna get donnnne?" I whined, Yes even though I am fourteen I can still do that. "Naruto! Stop whining!" She scolded me, I frowned, my father elbowed me gently, I looked at him he motioned his head to the video game aisle, my eyes lit up.

"Uh Kushina... Naruto and I are gonna go um… check something.." We ran over to the game aisle, "NARUTO! MINATO!" She screamed

**/A Quick Kushina P.o.v../**

"Hm… your son.. and your husband… being bad again?" I looked over and saw Mikoto her two sons and their father scolding them "Mm-hmm, your sons being bad?" I asked, she nodded

"Hm…." I nodded, "Hi Mikoto, Hi Kushina!" We looked over and saw Konan, her daughter, her son, and her husband. Her son who talking to his sister who had his arm on her shoulder leaning on her, and she looked like she was gonna punch him.

"Oh my god! You brought Saku-chan!?" Mikoto squealed, Konan nodded "Speaking of kids, where's Naruto, Karin, and Deidara Kushina?" Konan asked, "Guess where." I frowned "KYAAAA PLEASE STOP CHASING ME!" We heard a scream, apparently it was Sakura,

"PLEASE SAKU-CHAN JUST ONE HUG?!" She asked "AHHHHH!" She ran like her life depended on it, wait… it was.. "I JUST WANT ONE HUG FROM MY SON'S SOON-TO-BE-GIRLFRIEND/WIFE!" "NE?!" Sasuke and Sakura both screamed, and made Sakura stopped, which caused Mikoto to crash into her and hug her like mad "…..I… think… my… ribs… are… broken.." she muttered "Mikoto your killing the poor dear.." I said, "DON'T KILL MY DAUGHTER!" Konan pulled her sleeve up, and was about to punch her until Pein stopped her,

"Oh right.. sorry Sakura.." She chuckled "I'm.. gonna… go.. ummm… look at the Christmas stuff…" Sakura waked away slightly red from what Mikoto said, "You made my daughter blush at what you just said about Sasuke and her!" Konan shouted, "Hey hey, its pretty obvious its gonna happen right?" Mikoto raised her eyebrow, Konan shrugged and nodded a bit "Yo! I'm still here." I waved at them "We know we know.." they said in unison,

"What about Naruto?" I asked, "Kushina! Hinata likes Naruto!" "oh my god! Sasori go with your sister." Sakura stopped at the 'go with you sister' part "Uhh no… he doesn't have to come with-" "Lets go lil' sis." He grabbed her arm. "KYAAA! Not so hard Sasori!" Sakura shouted, "Don't be such a baby" He rolled his eyes, "Sasu-kun! You should go save her..?" Mikoto nudged her son, "Nah." He walked away "SASUKE UCHIHA YOU DO WHAT YOUR TOLD NOW!" Fugaku shouted, "…" Sasuke was silent and kept walking

**Sakura P.o.v.**

"Your crush doesn't seem so nice to you, ne?" Nii-san asked, I shook my head, "Aw.. don't be sad Sakura… he'll lighten up," my brother nudged me "I doubt that.." Tears burned in my eyes,

My brother lifted up my chin "Don't cry Sakura." He wiped my eyes, "All uchihas are jerks." He kissed my forehead [No, their not gonna date Sasori is being nice, and plus why would I put a brother and a sister together? That's just wrong… unless their step siblings and do not have the same blood.]

I hugged my brother, he stiffened at my action but hugged me back "Hey its Sasori and Sakura yeah." We turned around and saw a boy that has short blond hair and a girl who had redhair, "Hey Deidara." Sasori came up to him and fist bumped him, Karin and I had a glaring contest,

"Hey Karin, what are you- oh its forehead." Her best friend came up to her, I growled "Ami.." I spat "Forehead." She smiled like a witch, I looked at her like she was crazy, so I said "You know your smile looks like a witch's smile right?" I heard my brother, Deidara, and three other people laugh

"SAKURA-CHAN IS FUNNY!" I was hugged by another Uchiha.. I growled "Tobi…" [In this I'm making Tobi Madara.] "Sorry Sakura-chan…" he stopped hugging me, "You can hug me Tobi-kun!" Karin smiled "Ew… No-o-o-o thanks!" he said in his serious voice,

"I know right yeah? I'm sad she's my sister yeah." Deidara frowned "AW SHUT YOUR FREAKIN' MOUTH BLONDIE!" Karin shouted, "Man, what the heck is wrong with that nerd?" [In this I am not making Hidan cuss because it's a K+ fanfic, sorry Hidan lovers, PM me and I'll tell you what he really said.]

"Yo what's up Hidan?" Sasori highfived him, I took that chance to sneak away, since Sasori was talking to Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan, I sighed, "Hey its Sakura-chan!" a few of my fanboys from school shouted, I turned my head, and they immediately blushed, I rolled my eyes and scoffed. [They are in walmart]

**Sasori P.o.v..**

I nod to what my friends were saying, I just then noticed, "Wait.. Where's Sakura?" I asked looking around, they looked around, then looked at each other and shrugged, I looked at my watch 4:00?! "OH MY GOD! MY MOM'S GONNA BE DONE SHOPPING ANY MINUTE! I GOTTA FIND SAKURA!" I ran through the store, looking in very aisle, then I finally realized something.. she went to look at the freakin' Christmas stuff.. sweat drop…

**Naruto P.o.v..**

"Dad! Look! ASSASSIN'S CREED BLACK FLAG!" I shouted pointing at it "Haha, you really do love that game don't you Naruto?" He smiled at me "I loveeee that game! Not as much as I love ramen but I lovvveee that game!" I looked at through the glass with awe "Haha wanna get it? Your mother will never know.." He did a magic trick motion with his hands then laughed, I joined in the laughter "Can we get it seriously?! I only played that game at Sasuke-teme's house!" I was literally drooling for the game, My dad motioned for one of the walmart workers to come over, which he did so and unlocked the glass case took the game out and we bought it.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO GET HOME!" I shouted "Hey dobe." I turned around to see Sasuke-teme standing their smirking, "HEY TEME! LOOK!" I shoved it in my face "Nuh huh that's uhh…. Nice?" he wasn't very sure what to say since he had that game, so he wouldn't be jealous, angry, sad, mad, or any other emotion. "Omg! Sasuke-kun!" Karin latched on to his arm "EW!" I gagged, Sasuke's right eye was not twitching, "Uhh Karin… I think-" "SHUT UP NARUTO!" "But.." "SHUT UP!" "He's gonna.." "SHUT UP!" Sasuke now had his choke hands out,

"AHHH SASUKE-KUN!" She ran, Sasuke burst out in laughter "What a coward.." Sasuke wiped a tear away from his eye  
>Yeah my sister is a coward" I agreed, "Naruto, I'm going to go find your mother." I nodded, "HEY THEIR'S SAKURA-CHAN! HIII SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura looked over, waved, and continued going into the female boot aisle, "Come on teme!" I grabbed Sasuke-teme's arm and pulled him along with me,<p>

"Dobe let go!" He pushed my hand off his arm "Fine fine you don't gotta yell!" I shouted "THE ONLY ONE HERE YELLING IS YOU!" He shouted back "LOOK WHO'S SHOUTING!" I screamed, Sakura came out of the aisle and slapped Sasuke, I laughed but then she slapped me, Teme laughed "That my dear teammates slash friends, is what it feels like when you two argue." She smiled

"Dang! That bad?!" Sasuke shouted, she looked at him and nodded, "OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!" I hugged her, "IF YOU WERE SORRY YOU WOULDN'T BE CRUSHING MY RIBS RIGHT NOW!" She shouted, "Oh sorry.." I let go, "Yeah don't crush my soon-to-be-girlfriend/wife, Dobe." Sasuke smirked, Sakura blushed slightly "She's not your 'soon-to-be-girlfriend/wife' Sasuke-teme!" I shouted,

"Ne, that's what my mother said." He stuck his tongue at me, and smirked,

[A/N: If your all wondering what they are wearing, Sasuke is wearing a black hoodie with a white tee-shirt on, the black hoodie had the Uchiha symbol on it, dark blue jeans, original leaf village shoes, and his headband on the back of his left shoe. Sakura is wearing a gray skirt that is five inches above her knees, black heel boots that come to her knees, black elbow fingerless gloves, her headband around her left arm, a pink sleeveless hoodie, {Which her mother had a fit about saying she could not wear that, which she ignored her and which her mother made her, her brother, and her father come with her mother to the store} Naruto wore a orange sweat shirt hoodie, black jeans, his headband on his left leg, {As you guys can see, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all have their headbands on their left this or that. In this I am making left their signature position.} and original leaf village shoes. {I'm too lazy to tell you what the rest are wearing, so you imagine it} ]

"I LIKE YOUR OUTFIT SAKURA-CHAN!" I shouted, "Hm thanks." She walked back in the aisle she was in, I looked at Sasuke-teme and stuck my tongue back at him he growled, and ran up to Sakura,

**Sasuke p.o.v….**

"Hey Sakura!" I shouted for her, she stopped and turned around "Yeah?" She asked, "I was wonnderrrring…. Would you want to hangout next week?" I asked looking around scratching the back of my head, I could feel my face a bit hot, "Um… sure.." she sounded unsure, she turned around to walk away, but she stopped, "What's up with you two?" She asked, as she turned around and walked up to me, "You and Naruto arguing, then Naruto complementing me, then you asking me to hang out, what is wrong with you two, I mean yeah Naruto would complement me anytime but you?" She asked "I dunno…" I looked back, "I guess I was just…. Jealous" I shrugged,

"W-what? _The _Sasuke Uchiha jealous?" She asked in disbelief, I nodded, "Why..?" She asked, as she stepped closer, I shrugged, she looked down, her bangs covering her face, I lifted up her chin, and planted a soft kiss on her lips, [Yay, finally perfect Sasusaku moment for me lol!] it took her a minute to kiss back, we heard "aws" in back of us, we broke apart and saw my mother and her mother staring at us with hearts in their eyes,

"Oh my god! See Konan?! I TOLD YOU! SASU-KUN AND SAKU-CHAN WILL BE TOGETHER!" My mom squealed, "Wait until your father finds out Saku-chan!" squealed her eyes widen "NO!" she shouted, "Aw why not?!" asked "Because! He'll tell Sasori, and Sasori will be teasing me about it…" she looked down, "Hey what happened to dobe?" I looked around, "AHHH SASUKE-TEMEEEEE!" Everyone in the store could hear it..

**Fugaku P.o.v..**

"SASUKE-TEMEEEEE!" I heard someone call for my son, "What was that?" I asked Minato and Pein, "I dunno… probably Naruto though.." Minato being as childish as he is, didn't know, "Hope Sakura is not involved with that…" Pein said,

**Sasuke P.o.v..**

as soon as I knew it, Naruto tackled me "HELP HELP! YOUR BROTHER IS GONNA KILLL MEEE!" He shouted "FIRST OF ALL GET OFF ME! SECOND OF ALL: aw well, nice knowin' ya dobe." Sakura giggled, and held out her hand, which I took, "Thanks Sakura." I kissed her cheek, she blushed, and nodded "Aww! So you two are FINALLY a couple?!" My mother asked, we looked at each other and shrugged, "I guess.." "suppose so…" we both started to ramble off answers, "JUST KISS ALREADY!" said, "Mom!" Sakura whined, I turned her head towards me and kissed her lips softly,

"You know what we should do?!" asked My mother, "what?!" My mother answered "Have a sleepover at my brother's mansion! He has A MILLION rooms! We could invite over all the clans we know, and their children!" She said, Sakura and I broke away "What?!" We both shouted "DON'T TELL ME YOU MEAN INO-PIG'S CLAN TOO!" Sakura shouted, Her mother nodded "MOM NO!"

I looked at Sakura who was pouting cutely I chuckled and hugged her, she was shocked at my movement , but hugged me back, I whispered in her ear "_I love you Sakura._" She blushed " _I love you too Sasuke-kun.._ " she whispered back I kissed her forehead, "Aw guys stop having a moment! Your making me feel sorry for myself.." Naruto looked down "Hinata likes you Naruto." Sakura said, "HUH?!" He was shocked, My mother, Sakura's mother, Sakura and I all sweat dropped

"No duh Naruto.." I said, and put my arm around Sakura's shoulders, _'Wow, all this happened in a shoe aisle, how ironic' _I thought.

**UNTIL NEXT TIME ! BYE BYE! **


	2. Thanksgiving day: day one part two

**HEYO! OMG writing two stories at a time! I gotta finish this thanksgiving fanfiction WITHIN FIVE FREAKIN' DAYS! I AM ALSO MAKING CHAPTER TWO! THIS IS JUST PART 2 OF DAY 1! SO OMG I GOTTA GET STARTED! **

**Hinata P.o.v….**

"Hina-chan come on.." Mother told me, "H-hai.." I mutter and move faster, "Cousin, come on, uncle said for us to get something in the kitchen supply aisle," Neji said, I nodded, "Oh crap…" Neji muttered and pointed towards a blond, pinkette, and a raven, I blushed at the blond, the blond turned towards us "HINAAATAAA-CHANNNN!" he screamed

He ran towards Neji and I and pulled me into a bear hug, which made Neji growl "Naruto…. Put… her… DOWN!" He growled, Naruto stuck his tongue at Naruto, Neji was about to punch Naruto,

But one hand stopped him, the raven's hand stopped his, "Hyuuga, violence is never the answer." Neji growled, someone pulled me back I looked to see a pinkette smiling towards me,

"H-hi sakura-chan…" I murmured "Hi Hina-chan!" She hugged me, "WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO MEAN NEJI?!" Naruto screamed, "I don't want you to touch my cousin!" He shouted, "N-neji… Hush yourself." I got the courage to said that without stuttering,

Sakura giggled, "Cous-" "Naw naw I don't wanna hear it. Come on Sakura-chan, lets go ummm look at…..clothes! _Before I get into trouble!" _I whispered the last part, Sakura giggled once again, "Hold on Hina-chan." She walked up to Sasuke and pecked him on his lips, "I'll be back." She hugged him,

We walked to the clothes aisle, "So you and Sasuke are together? What about Naruto-kun?" I asked "Um…. I… um…kinda… told him…. About you liking him…" "YOU WHAT?!" I screamed "Sorry! But he said he was feeling sorry for himself!" She explained "oh.." I blushed "I-I doubt he likes me back…" I sighed, "Of course he does Hina-chan…" She patted my shoulder, "FOREHEAD!" Sakura and I heard someone who sounded hyper shout, we look over and see a certain hyper blonde female run towards us,

"Grrr.. Ino-pig…" Sakura growled "Anyways! Have you seen Shika-kun?" She turned her head back and forth, "No… I haven't… wait he's here? I would have thought he'd be too lazy." She said, "I did!" a brunette ran up to us, "Tenie! Where?! Where did shika-kun go?!" Ino asked, "He went into the candle aisle, he told me not to tell you cuz he said he was hiding from you." She said "THANK YOU! COME ON FOREHEAD!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand "NO SHE'S COMING WITH ME!" I Shouted we started to pull her different ways,

"AS IF!" Tenten joined in and wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her forward, "GRRR LET GO HINATA AND TENTEN!" Ino shouted, "NEVER YOU LET GO!" Tenten shouted back "BOTH OF YOU LET GO! SAKURA IS COMING WITH ME!" I shouted at both of them, Shikamaru walked up and stared at them, soon the rest followed, "GRRRRRRRRR LET GO!" they screamed "KYAA ALL OF YOU LET GO!" She finally snapped, and all three let go, which they fell on their butts, even Sakura,

the four guys burst out in laughter, we growled at them, and helped each other up, by leaning on their shoulders, taking each others hands and pulling each other up, and holding onto each others shoulders,

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and slapped him, turning away from him and walking away, the other we did the same. "I hate them!" Sakura shouted, "Seriously! I never thought Naruto could be so cold!" I agreed, "Jerks, I HATE SHIKAMARU!" Ino stomped her foot, Tenten cracked her knuckles, "I wanna punch Neji is his gut." She growled

**Naruto P.o.v….**

"Oh crap.. what have we done guys?" I asked still rubbing my cheek, "We just laughed, I didn't think they'd take offense.." Shikamaru who was also rubbing his cheek said, we looked over at Sasuke who was laying on the floor, "Ow…." He muttered out, "You okay Uchiha?" Neji helped him up, "NO I GOT SLAPPED BY MY GIRLFRIEND WHO HAS MONSTER STRENGTH!" He shouted,

"Sakura's your girlfriend?!" Shikamaru asked , we sweat dropped "News flash Shikamaru…" Sasuke said, "Hm… I'm gonna go find Ino," Shikamaru walked away…

"I gotta go find Tenten…" Neji walked away aswell, "Wanna wait? Yeah Or Nah?" I asked, "Hn. No, I don't want to get on Sakura's bad side, so lets go dobe." He walked, "Huh.. HEY TEME WAIT FOR ME!" I shouted and ran after him,

My phone rang, my ring tune came on, it was 'Rainbow Veins by Owl City' Sasuke looked at me,

I looked at him,

He looked at me again,

The lyrics came on, _"High veins of the avenue _

_Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue_

_Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you_

_Street lights glisten on the boulevard _

_And cold nights make staying alert so hard_

_For Heaven's sake, keep me awake so I won't be caught off guard_

_Clearly I am a passerby but I'll find a place to stay, _

_Dear pacific day, won't you take me away? _

_**[Up tempo beat] **_Sasuke and my foot started to tap,

_**Small town hearts of the new year **_

_**Brought down by gravity, crystal clear,**_

_**City fog and brave dialogue converge on the frontier**_

_**Make haste, I feel your heartbeat,**_

_**With new taste for speed, out on the street**_

_**Find a road to a humble abode where both of our routes meet**_

_**The silver sound is all around and the colors fall like snow**_

_**The feeling of letting go, I guess we'll never know**_

By now Sasuke and I were dancing our own little dances, we looked at each other and burst out in laughter, I answered my phone, "MOSHIMOSHI!" I shouted into the phone, _"Naruto, where are you? Your mother and I are about to go. Meet us outside okay?" _"OKAY DAD! I just gotta apologize to Hinata-chan.. BYE!" I hung up, "COME ON SASUKE-TEME! I GOTTA FIND HINATA-CHAN!" we ran through the store, until we saw the pink and indigo haired females, "HINATA-CHAN!" I shouted and ran up to her,

"What.." she hissed, "I'M SO SORRY!" I pecked her cheek "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I hugged her and kept pecking her on her cheek "PLEASE 'peck' PLEASE 'peck ' PLEASE 'peck'" "fine fine!" She grabbed my collar and kissed me,

we broke apart "I gotta go Hinata-chan! I'm sorry!" I kissed her quickly and ran, [AW! NARUHINA!] I got outside and my dad was carrying all the bags,

**Sakura P.o.v…**

I crossed my arms and turned away from Sasuke, he hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek "Sakura… I'm sorry…" I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge he just hugged me tighter, soon he turned me around and kissed my lips, I did nothing but give in and kiss him back, my phone rang, 'Embers by Owl city' [lol I love Owl city, also can you guys look it up on youtube cuz I don't wanna type the lyrics.]

I broke away from the kiss "Heyo?" I asked **"**_**SIS! WERE GONNA LEAAAAVE YOUUUU!" **_"GRRR SASORI DON'T HAN- THAT LITTLE" Sasuke kissed me once again so I wouldn't say the B word [YAAAHOO! SASUSAKU!] I broke away and ran to the front of the store shouting a 'bye' and 'I love you' to Sasuke.

**Ino P.o.v…**

I was in the magazine Aisle, reading a magazine "I knew I'd find you here." I heard a lazy voice call out, I turned my head and gagged, put the magazine down and walked away, but he grabbed my wrist "Ino, Sorry.. for laughing.. I didn't think you'd take offense.." He hugged me, I whined because he wouldn't let go "Shikamaru let go…!" I whined he finally got sick of my whining and kissed my lips, which made my eyes grow wide,

I gave in and kissed him back, [YAY! SHIKAINO!]

**Neji P.o.v..**

"Tenten. Tenten. Tenten. Tenten." I kept repeating while following her, she growled "What!?" She turned around and shouted "I'm sor-r-y….." I said, trying really hard to get 'Sorry' nice,

She narrowed her eyes at me, I looked down "I never actually thought you'd um… hate me from laughing…" I said "I don't hate you, I'm just mad at you!" She shouted "…." I was silent, as she turned around and crossed her arms,

I tapped her shoulder, she turned around, I kissed her [WHOO! NEJITEN!]

[{END OF DAY ONE! UNTIL DAY TWO!}]


	3. Thanksgiving day: Day two

**Thanksgiving week: Day two! **

**Kakashi P.o.v….**

**Ringalingggadoo! [lol!] 'What the?! Does the phone actually talk in real life or is this just a dream?' ****"Come on Kaka! Wake up ringalingggadoo!" **_**"WHAT THE?! GET OUTTA HERE PHONE!" **_**I Kicked the phone off me "AHH RINGALINGGGADOO!" it shattered **

Finally opening my eyes and yawning, [Kakashi does not have his mask] Ring ring "Oh it actually is ringing.." I muttered, pulling the sheets off me and getting up

I picked up the phone and glanced at the time 6:00 A.M in the freakin' morning! "Hello?" I hissed _"Not a very good way to greet your brother-in-law no?" _Oh its just Nagato.. "What do you want Nagato? Seriously calling in six o clock in the morning?" _"Well, Konan asked me to ask you if we could come over to your mansion for thanksgiving, like.. all week.." _  
>"Yeah uh sure I guess. Anything for my sister… my niece… my nephew.. and brother-in-law." <em>"Oh by the way, she's also inviting the Yamanaka clan, Hyuga clan, Uchiha clan, Uzumaki clan, Lee, Gai, uh… Tenten, um…yeah… I forgot who else.. I think that's all.." <em>by the time he was done my mouth was wide open "Uhhhh… yeah… sure…" I coughed out

"_great.. I'll go tell Konan… We'll see you at 12:00 Bye." _"Bye.." I hung up _'Well, since I'm up, may aswell make breakfast and clean up the house before they come..' _I thought, I made myself French toast, Bacon, and a fried egg [Yum!]

I finished my breakfast, washed my dishes and started to clean up, I whistled 'Luigi's mansion's' tune. I heard a crash upstairs. I looked behind me, my feet started to grow cold and I started to sweat.

I walked upstairs quietly, I heard footsteps from the attic, I frowned and my eyes grew wide, I hid behind a wall as the footprints came closer, I held my breath "ARF ARF!" I sighed "Kyo!" I picked him up and hit his nose gently he's a German Shepherd/Chihuahua

"Arf arf!" …..

**Sasori P.o.v…..**

"Sakuuuraaaaaa!" I shouted to her through my room, **ding **the door from my room to her room dinged, we live in a penthouse.. "hm?" She grunted "Have you seen my laptop?" I asked still looking around my messy room

"Firstly no. secondly if you cleaned up your room for once maybe you'll find things, maybe your lost allowance?" she said, I stuck my tongue at her, she scoffed, "So basically you called me in here to stick your tongue at me, ask me a pathetic question, and be bratty about it?" she asked, "Aw just get out!" I shouted, she rolled her eyes and left, I pushed the button for my butler Jugo, "Jugoooo! Help meee!" I whined _"With what sir?" _he asked "I gotta find my laptop before I go!" I whined even more _"Okay sir… I'm coming.." _the elevator dinged "Hello sir, lets see if we can find your laptop." He said, I smiled at him

**TWO MINUTES LATER**

"aha! Here it is sir." He handed me the laptop "YESSSSH THANKS SO MUCH JUGO!" I hugged my laptop, and threw it in my suitcase, he sweatdropped

"You can go now jugo, by the way thanks again." I grinned, he nodded and left my room.

"SASORI SAKURA GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW! ITS TIME TO LEAVE!" Mom shouted "COMING MOM!" I shouted, I mostly jumped down the stairs to beat Sakura downstairs

Sakura being her snobby self was downstairs first

Sakura was wearing black jean shorts a pink shoulder top black boots [No heels] her long hair down as usual but it was curled a bit at the ends and over her left shoulder with her dark pink phone in her pocket no surprise there… she had her orange backpack, dark pink suit cases by her sides, I think she had her laptop, tablet, Ipod, and more in her backpack

And a black leather coat that stops at her mid back/sides she also had her headband tied to her left upper arm

Mom has a dark blue dress five inches above her knees high heel sandals her hair down hmm first time.. her hair was curled at the bottom like Sakura's a black dress coat unbuttoned her black gloves and a necklace her mother [their grandma] gave her

Dad had black pants on a gray tee shirt leaf village sandals black gloves and a black coat on and his and mom's suitcases in his hands

I had my red suitcases by my sides and my yellow backpack I had my gray baggy pants that has a lot of pockets and my long sleeved shirt with my coat, I had my leaf village headband on my right upper arm my hair spiked up in front I put my backpack on my shoulders and lifted my suitcases,

As did Sakura and we left to go to uncle Kakashi's!

**Kakashi P.o.v…**

**Ding dong **"Hm?" I put my book down and glanced at the clock, 12:30… hmm thirty minutes late [No Kakashi is not a perv in this] I got up and walked downstairs when I got to the door I put my hand on the lock I could hear my niece and nephew arguing heh, plain old Sakura and Sasori…

I unlocked the door and opened it "Hi!" Konan chirped and hugged me "Hey little sister." I hugged her back "Hi Uncle-Kakashi! Who do you like better me or Sakura/Sasori?!" Sakura and Sasori shouted, they looked at each other and growled "HE LIKES ME BETTER!" They shouted "HA AS IF!" "GRRR" "STOP IT" "YOU JERK!" "STOP!" finally my brother in law covered their mouths

Sakura was the first one to hug me "Hi Uncle-Kakashi" she mumbled "Hey" I kissed on top of her head [Haha like uncles sometimes do. Isn't that annoying?]

"MYYYY TURN! Move it or lose it Sakura!" Sasori pushed Sakura gently out of the way and hugged me "Haha, those two really love you don't they Nii-san?" Konan smiled I shrugged "Guess so." I hugged Sasori back

"Uncle-Kakashi, where's Kyo?" Sakura asked "Hm… I really don't know. Why don't you and your brother go look for him?" I suggested "Okay." Sakura ran off "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Sasori ran after her I laughed "Don't break anything!" Nagato shouted and sighed

**Normal P.o.v…**

**With Sakura and Sasori**

"Kyo!" Sakura shouted and whistled "Arf arf!" "Come here boy!" Sakura bent down to his level, he put his front paws on her knees and stood on his back paws, Sakura pet his head and picked him up, she also stuck her tongue at Sasori "No he doesn't!" Sasori ran up to Sakura

"Fine, lets see who he likes more." She put him in the middle they glared at each other, Kyo looked at Sasori, then Sakura, then Sasori, then Sakura again, he walked over to Sakura, and she picked him up "See?" She smirked and flashed a peace sign

"Sakura, Sasori?" Kakashi walked up to them "Oh so you found Kyo hm?" He smiled and Sakura, She nodded "Kyo is evil" Sasori pouted "No he's not, your just jealous he doesn't like you." Sakura defended him

"Hmph!" He pouted "Come on you two lets show you guys your rooms." Kakashi said, he opened a door that had blue walls, and green carpet "This is Sasori's room." It had a huge bed, a flat screen T.V. on the wall, a book case filled with Manga and Anime, a bathroom with a tub, shower, huge mirror on the wall, a toilet {~Lolx of course!~} and a sink {~No duh.~}

it had a yellow and orange circled rug in the middle of the floor and a walk in closet and a video room.

"….." Sasori walked in his room "wow… this… is um… AMAZING!" he jumped on his bed "Thanks Uncle-Kakashi!" he said,

"Come Sakura." He pushed her back gently he opened a door beside Sasori's room that had white carpet, and cherry blossom pink walls, and had a princess bed, [like as huge as Sasori's] a window seat, a flat screen T.V., a bathroom that is just like Sasori's a movie room that she can also hang out in, a walk in closet, and a pink rug with cherry blossom patterns.

"Wow… just wow…. Thank you Uncle-Kakashi.." She looked at her room in awe "Mm-hmm." Kakashi nodded

**TIMESKIP!**

**DINNER TIME!**

We had sushi, ramen, and curry for dinner, Sasori who was eating like there was no tomorrow and thanksgiving is five hundred years away "So.. any news?" Kakashi asked Konan squealed and nodded, "And that is…?" he asked

Konan opened her mouth to speak "Don't even say it mom." Sakura interrupted "Sakura got a boyfriend." She said quickly "mom!" Sakura shouted Kakashi's mouth opened wide "What?" He breathed out

"They kissed in walmart! Haha!" Sasori who ate all his food said "How long have you known this boy?" He asked "three or two years..?" She shrugged "Hm… will he be coming over?" Kakashi asked, she nodded "Okay… just be careful around boys." He smiled, Sakura smiled back "Hai Uncle-Kakashi."

**Bed time! **

**With Sasori.**

Sasori yawned and opened his bathroom door he came out with his Pajamas on jumped on his bed and snored like crazy.

**With Sakura **

Sakura came out of her bathroom and looked around her room. She sighed and got on her bed, not comfortable with her bed, she stepped down the steps of her bed and laid on her window seat, and fell asleep.

**With Konan and Nagato**

This married couple fell asleep comfortable with each other's presence

**With Kakashi. **

Kakashi yawned, sitting their at his desk worrying about his niece, _'Is she really ready for a boyfriend? If he cheats on her… her heart will be broken and she'll never love again… but when she's heartbroken, Sasori, Konan, Nagato and I will be their by her side always.' _He thought he yawned once more and got into bed drifting off into dreamless slumber.

**END OF DAY TWO! Gotta finish day three, four, and FIVE! OH MY LEMONCUPCAKES! {~Lol!~} **


End file.
